I Could Get Use To This
by Kamilia
Summary: After three thousand years Helia is finally released from his puzzle. Now with the help of Flora and Saladin the ancient king will have to learn how to adjust to life in the the 21st century, figure out his past and feelings for a certain female.
1. Three Thousand Years Later

Her silky brown hair which flowed down to her bottom, skin as dark as caramel, eyes as bright as jade and a figure that was as slender as that of a dance, Flora Linepha walked down the street of Magix. Wearing the mandatory outfit of a mini blue pleated skirt, white shirt, pink oxford jacket and a blue tie along with black shoes and white shoes Flora was dressed in the uniform of the Alfea High School.

A few minutes later the brunette stopped in front of a gaming store/apartment place. The entire bottom floor was dedicated to the gaming shop that sold broad and dice games along with the most popular game ever created Duel Monsters. It was basically a game that involved two or more players and people had to use cards to summon monsters onto duel disks. There were other cards used too to defend the monsters as well as give it strength. The second and final level of the building was the apartment part which had three bedrooms, two bathrooms and everything else that a house has.

Stepping towards the door it opened to allow her way. She walked down the pathway which was sandwiched by glass counters containing duel cards and disk on both sides.

Reaching to the counter at the end of the hallway which had the cash register stood a short elderly man. He had long grey hair with a fair complexion, eyes as greyer that his hair and wore a white pants with a white and yellow shirt.

"Hello Flora. You are home early." The old man said.

"Dance practise was cancelled today. The room where we were supposed to perform in was flooded because of the rain yesterday and the principal refused to give us another room to practise in." Flora answered. "It will take two months to fix the room so the girls and I will have to find somewhere else to dance."

"That sounds like the first week of school didn't work out so well for you." Saladin took everything in. "I have something for you to do for me. It is a puzzle that is nowhere near completed."

"The same puzzle you carried back from you dig in Egypt last week?" Flora asked.

Saladin was a game shop owner as well as an archaeologist.

He nodded. "I have tried but none of the pieces are coming together." He took out a small golden box with some ancient Egyptian writing on it.

"I can try and put it together." The brunette stated as he removed the lid from the box. She looked in to see thousands of golden puzzle pieces. "It might take me a while to finish it though."

"Thank you for attempting this." He smiled. "For your effort I will take over some of your shifts at the shop to give you more time to do it."

"Will try my best to complete this." Flora sounded determined. "Good thing I did my homework at school today."

Saladin admired her determination. "I must warn you that many men have tried for years to complete this and none has been successful. The puzzle is rumoured to be three thousand years old and contain the spirit of the last and most powerful king of the world at that time."

"Good thing I am a woman then." Flora took a hold of the box. Taking the cover from the old man she placed it over the box before walking upstairs. "I will be in my room if you need me."

Saladin watched as the young girl disappeared up the stairs and was glad to see that she was wearing a smile more often now after what happened last year. Last year her parents were burnt alive in their house. Apparently it was caused by a short circuit. The good thing was that Flora was having a sleep over that night with her five closet friends. Not having a place to call home now Saladin Knightly, Flora's Godfather as well as her father's best friend took her in. He proved food, shelter and education for her while her friends had put their money together and bought her new clothes.

The brunette returned his kindness excelled even more at school and worked part time in his shop for free since he couldn't afford to hire another worker while taking care of her and going to digs.

Reaching her room she opened it to reveal a pink and white bedroom. It had a decent size closet, queen size bed, two night tables on either side of the bed, full length mirror and a dresser. Two bean bags were at the corner of the room in front of a large TV as well as a desktop computer on the other side next to a window facing the street.

Flora changed into a green mini skirt and a soft pink sleeveless shirt. Walking on the smooth concrete floor with the box in hand she went to the desktop. Sitting around the table she placed the box beside the screen before turning it on.

After it was turned on she goggled the last king of Egypt. Several web pages popped up and she clicked on the first one. She began to read. "King Helia as he was rumoured to be named was the last king of Egypt. He was eighteen at the time when the kingdom came under attack by monsters. He held the magical golden puzzle which unleashed a power which was only surpassed by the powers he alone had from birth. On the day of the attack he somehow managed to over-power the monsters that attacked the country but at a price. The puzzle he carried was found in pieces but Helia's body was never discovered. Several men have tried to put the puzzle back together but none has ever succeeded to this day."

Flora took a deep breath after reading that. Clicking off the web page she removed the lid off the box and began trying to put the puzzle together.

The good thing was that tomorrow was Saturday so she had the time.

* * *

Twelve hours has elapsed since she started and Flora was one piece away from doing what no one else has ever done in over three thousand years.

Yes she was tired and hungry but she wanted to finish this before moving anywhere. Checking the time to see that it was four a.m. Flora wanted to mark this time before placing the centre of the puzzle into its position.

Placing the golden pyramid shaped puzzle onto the table Flora smiled. The puzzle began to glow and engulfed the room with a bright light. The brunette fell off the chair and landed onto the ground blinded by the light.

A few minutes later the light disappeared. Flora opened her eyes to see a boy with shoulder length cut raven hair, blue eyes and fair skin standing in front of her. He had on a loose white pants and a matching shirt.

She gulped. Flora wanted to scream but her mouth wouldn't open.

He was the first to speak. "Hello, my name is Helia."

"Ddttt…" She uttered. "That's the name of the former king of Egypt. Saladin! Get in here please!"

Helia kneeled in front of her. "Sorry if I scared you, beautiful but can you explain to me where I am."

"Um… You're at Magix, a town in the country Domino." Flora couldn't move.

Saladin rushed into the brunette's room wearing a white robe. "What's wrong, Flora?"

She pointed to Helia. "The puzzle is fixed and here is the lost prince."

Saladin looked at the puzzle then at Helia before fainting.

"Good to know you handle it better than he did." Helia commented. Flora nodded in agreement.

* * *

**This story is similar to Yu Gi Oh, an anime. To check out how the duel disk and cards look like please Goggle it. The story will not go into detail as the duels. Hope majority of you like the story and don't be afraid to tell me if the story sucks or not. **

**Also any of you who read the story 'Complicated' don't be afraid to tell me if the story should stay up or be put it down. **

**Promise this is a Flora and Helia story this time. **


	2. A Step Forward

A soft, firm hand connected to wrinkle skin as Flora slapped Saladin's cheek to wake him up. The elderly male opened his eyes lids to reveal his sharp grey pupils. Regaining his focus he saw the two teens kneeling over him.

"I wasn't dreaming." He uttered seeing Helia.

"Let's get you up." Flora wrapped her hand around his while Helia did the same to the other. They lifted him up before escorting the grey hair male to a pink and white computer chair. Sitting carefully on the chair Saladin glanced at the finished puzzle which was located on the table.

"Since you are here that means the prophecy is coming to pass." Saladin said.

"What prophecy is that?" Flora and Helia questioned.

Saladin sighed. "Never in my lifetime did I think this would come to pass. When I found the puzzle there was a prophecy on the wall. It said only one shall be chosen to fix this puzzle. That person is pure of heart and smart in mind. Only that person will be able to free the ancient king and help him defeat the evil that will rise to corrupt the world."

Helia frowned as he focused his attention to Flora. "If this is true I would never want to put your life in danger, Flora." He heard her name when the elderly man first came into the room. "I may not remember anything but my name and powers…"

Flora stopped him. "I will help you." She sounded determined. "Don't know what I am getting into but my heart and soul is telling me that I should help you. For some reason I was the one chosen to complete the puzzle and will do my best to help this beautiful planet."

"Thank you so much." Helia slid his hands to take a hold of Flora's soft ones and planted a kiss on both only for a moment. "I will do my best to protect this planet and you most of all."

Saladin saw the passion and determination in his eyes and knew that he was not lying.

Helia and Flora exchanged a passionate look. The young and powerful male couldn't get enough of how wonderful the brunette's hands felt against his. He didn't want to let go.

Flora's cheeks redden as her heart raced. For the short time Helia has popped up into her life he has displayed more passion and determination like no other and had a feeling that they were going to be in each other's life for a long time.

Saladin cleared his throat to get the attention of the two.

Not breaking the hand holding they turned to the grey hair male. "Don't mean to break up this love connection but are you sure there is nothing you remember apart from your name and powers?"

Helia shook his head. "I apologize. All I remember is wondering that puzzle for a while before drifting off to sleep. The next thing I know I am standing in front of this exotic beauty."

"You can stay here for the time been." Saladin spoke. "Like it or not Flora is intertwined into this I want you close by. Plus I want to help you defeat this evil."

"Thank you so much for accommodating me." Helia was truly grateful for it. "Can you answer my question now?"

"Sure." Flora said. "What is it?"

"What era am I in?" He asked.

"You are in the year 2013." The brunette replied. "This is known as the era of technology."

"2013?" He quickly checked out something. "This is a guess but am I in the 21st century?"

Flora nodded. "That's good Helia." She joked. "Are you sure your memory is gone? You seem to have a natural gift."

Helia chuckled. "Pretty sure my memories are gone and have no clue as to how I knew that."

"Well…" Saladin stated. "It was rumoured that King Helia was naturally smart and was pointed out to be very knowledgeable and mature for someone of his age."

"What else did you hear?" Flora wondered.

"From the records that was found long ago King Helia was born on September 2nd. He took over the throne at age eighteen after his father passed away. Even though his regain was short lived he was known as not only a great and powerful king but also a kind and peaceful one that would only fight if it was really necessary."

"That's good to know." Helia commented.

Flora let out a soft yawn. "As much as I would love to stay up and hear more but my body wants to sleep."

"It's understandable." Saladin said, getting up. "You have been up the entire night."

Flora shyly suggested. "One more thing, Saladin. I know this is out of the blue but how about Helia comes to school with me? I mean he can get to hang out with more people his own age minus the three thousand years of course and learn about the 21st century while trying to find out who this evil being is."

Saladin thought about this for a while. "We will be tight for money and I will have to do more digs but sure. It's the least I can do for someone that has saved the world once before and when the evil one is defeated he is going to need something to fall back on."

Flora looked happy. "What do you say Helia?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Helia smiled. "It is going to take some time to adjust to everything but think I can do it."

"Don't forget I will be here to help you." The brunette replied. "We have two days left to register you at my school and we have a lot of work to do."

"Then you two better get some sleep." The elderly man grinned. "I am only the bank, you two are going to do all that stuff."

Flora should have known. "Figured as much."

"I will be doing something else too." He chuckled. "Need to make a call to a friend working with the DIA that owes me a favour."

The DIA is known as the Domino Intelligence Agency. They work with all the top secret stuffs for the country.

Helia was grateful for all the things that Flora and Saladin were doing for him and would do anything to reassure their safety.

Flora headed to her bed while Saladin took Helia to the extra bedroom with the puzzle in hand. He ensured that the former king was comfortable before leaving him to make an important call.

* * *

**For each chapter I am going to leave some Jamaican sayings that I grew up listening to. Maybe it can inspire someone. **

**"Wanti, wanti, cyan getti, getti, getti nuh want it" [Count your blessings and do not take what you have for granted- others may just be hoping they had what you have]**


	3. It Started With A Kiss

Entering the room Flora stood at the doorframe of the game shop to see Helia in a blue and white shirt with a black jeans and blue and white sneakers. He was observing some cards displayed within the glass container. The clock in the room chimed twelve noon and Flora nearly gasped. This was the latest she ever woke up ever.

Helia took his eyes off the cards and saw the slender brunette resting against the doorframe. He displayed a smile before saying. "Good afternoon, beautiful."

She returned his smile. Walking towards him in a green jeans shorts with a pink short sleeve shirt, green four leave choker and pink ankle high heel boot. "Good afternoon to you too handsome. Guess Saladin took you shopping while I was asleep."

"Yes, he did." He admired the goddess before him.

"Where is he now?" Taking a place beside him.

"Upstairs. He mentioned something about making a schedule for us." Helia answered.

"Schedule?" The brunette looked confused.

On cue the elderly male came into the room with a large piece of paper rolled up into his left hand.

"What's on the paper?" The two teens asked.

"This is the schedule as to how the shop will be run each week." He unrolled the large paper to reveal the timetable.

Flora and Helia came closer to see it. It was printed that Saladin would work from Monday to Friday during the hours of eight to four while Flora and Helia would work from four to nine. On Saturday and Sunday the two teenagers would work from eight in the morning till nine in the night.

"Since when does the shop open from eight to nine? Plus don't we get a break?" Flora asked.

"The shop has extended it's hours since I got an extra mouth to feed." The old man replied. "You two will have to work out how the break thing will go. The weekends are our busiest days. Just a while ago Helia got twenty girls to come in and buy some cards."

Flora looked impressed and asked. "How?"

"While we were out shopping for Helia a number of girls were attracted to him and followed us to the game shop. They ended up buying some cards and duel disk just to find a reason to talk to him." Saladin stated.

"Oh..." Flora shyly said. "Did you see any girls that you like?"

"Not any girls that came into the shop." Helia answered, gazing sweetly at her. "I did meet a girl though that has affected me like no other."

Flora felt his gaze and felt her heart skip a beat. "Okay."

"Is there a guy that has an affect over you like this girl has on me?" He asked.

"Yes, there is one guy." Flora blushed. "He is smart, determined, handsome and very passionate about anything he does."

"Whoever that guy is, is lucky to have your heart." Helia wanted that guy to be him.

Saladin sighed softly and knew it was going to take some time for the two to reveal their feelings for one another.

Years of experience wasn't needed to know that the two had grown fond of each other in the short time they have met.

"Flora you will show him how to work the shop till he gets the hang of it." Saladin spoke. "While you were asleep I managed to school supplies, passport size pictures for school and this." He took up a large brown envelope on the counter. He opened it and took out a birth certificate, passport, social security number, voter's identification and a bank book.

Flora took the birth certificate and began reading it.

Name: Helia Michael Knightly.

D.O. B: September 2nd 1995.

Parents: Mike and Vanessa Knightly.

Hospital: University Hospital of Domino.

Flora looked at the two names on the birth certificate and remembered that Mike and Vanessa were Saladin's son and daughter in law before dying almost nineteen years ago. They were on vacation and was driving back to Domino to stay with Saladin when Vanessa came down with an unknown illness. Mike drove as quickly as he could to the nearest hospital but it was too late and Vanessa passed away on the operating table. They did deliver the baby before preforming the surgery and it was a boy. He was premature by two months. The hospital claimed that the baby had died from whatever illness Vanessa had. No body was shown for the baby so Mike demanded proof. The hospital could not produce the baby. Mike and Saladin spent the next year or so looking for the child before Mike passed away. Some say it was from a broken heart while others assumed it was from the same illness that Vanessa had. Saladin tried looking for his grandson on his own for a while before one of the nurses that helped delivered the child confused that the hospital had the intension of selling the baby. They had gotten a buyer but the baby had disappeared by the time the buyer came by. Up to this day Saladin's grandson whereabouts are unknown.

If the child is still alive he would be the same age as Helia.

Flora gave Saladin back the certificate. He placed it into the envelope before giving it to Helia.

"Alright." Flora said. "School closes at five on the weekend. Do you have any idea of the subjects that you want to do?"

"Heard that English and Mathematics is a must so it's those two along with History, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Art and French." Helia informed her. "I read some of the books Saladin had around the house and picked up on those subjects the quickest."

"Especially Art." Saladin stated. "He did two drawings and it turned out amazing."

"Can I see them?" She asked.

"Sure." Helia put down the envelope and headed up to his room for drawing book.

"Now I know the reason you called your friend from the DIA." Flora looked at the envelope.

Saladin nodded. "He didn't ask question when delivering the package but to be on safe side Helia erased his memory of the favour. We would not want people finding out about this."

Flora agreed. Helia came back with the pad. The brunette took it and carefully opened it. The first drawing was of flowers with some animals in it.

"This is so beautiful." The brunette commented.

He was happy that Flo adored the drawing. "Turn the page. The other drawing is my favourite."

The young female skipped the page to see a drawing of her. She had on the same clothes Helia first saw her in.

"This is truly amazing." Flora complimented him. "This looks just like me."

Saladin cleared his throat. "You two better get going."

The friend from the DIA did a lot in the short time given expect open the bank account. Saladin did that alone with the raven hair teen.

Collecting everything needed before placing them into Helia's school bag. It was a brown two strap.

* * *

Three hours later Helia and Flora rested against a tree in the Gardenia Park. They had a great view of the pond which was surrounded by several trees and a few couples who were either feeding the ducks on the pond or making out.

They managed to register him in school as well as get him into all the classes he wanted to do. He managed to get his school ID, rental books and uniform before leaving the building. After that they went to the mall get him school shoes, watch and a wallet.

"You and Saladin have done so much for me." Helia softly spoke. "It really does mean a lot to me."

"You have done a lot for him no us also for the short time you have been here."

"How?"

"You are like the grandson he lost all those years ago. If I didn't know better you could really pass for his grandson. He showed me pictures of him in his younger days and there are some features that you two share." Flora answered.

"What have I done for you?" He turned his attention on the brown hair beauty.

"Ever since you came into my life, you have affected me like no other. I get this warm feeling that just pulls me towards you." She blushed.

"Flora if it helps whenever I am around you I get this warm feeling also." He admitted. "Only you have affected so much and I can't get enough of it."

The two exchanged a passionate look. "Maybe we can figure this out together."

Helia agreed as the two leaned forward for a kiss. It wasn't forceful or anything like that. Instead it was passionate and wonderful.

After a few seconds they pulled apart for air.

Never breaking eye contact they leaned forward once more and shared another kiss. Laying on the grass Helia was on the bottom with Flora on top of him. Both closed their eyes as the kiss became more passionate. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist while the brunette beauty hugged his neck as they spent the remainder of the evening making out.


End file.
